gupfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters
Under Construction: Please do not edit! - Kinedyme The following is a complete list of characters from Girls und Panzer Projekt ''sorted by educational institution that includes the animated series, Girls und Panzer , Girls und Panzer der Film , the OVAs and related, the original manga Girls und Panzer , Girls und Panzer: Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle!, the official spin-off manga Girls und Panzer: Ribbon Warrior, Girls und Panzer: Little Army and Girls und Panzer: Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!, official art-books and other official supplemental materials which follows different groups of schoolgirls who practice Sensha-dō , also known as the ''art of tankery. 'Girls und Panzer Anime' Characters from schools that appear in the Girls und Panzer anime series, film or related OVAs. 'Ooarai Girls High School' 'Other Schools' 'Other Characters' Girls und Panzer Spin-off Manga Characters from schools that appear in the spin-off manga volumes; Girls und Panzer: Little Army and Girls und Panzer: Ribbon Warrior . 'Bellwall Girls High School Academy' Asparagus Bellwall Girls High School Academy A run down school, with a high volume of delinquent and misfit students in their Sensha-dou department. Their tanks inventory include: Tiger I, Jagdpanther, Elefant, Panzer IV, T-34/85 and Panzer II. Emi Nakasuga :Main Article: Emi Nakasuga :* Emi Nakasuga (中須賀 エミ Nakasuga Emi). :* Miho’s classmate during elementary school in the prequel manga, “Girls und Panzer: Little Army”. A half-German, half-Japanese girl in twin-tails who had a cold demeanor and hates dishonesty. She strongly disliked Maho because of her order to fire at her sister’s tank during a tournament when she was attempting to rescue one of Maho’s teammates. She was the driver of the group’s tank. She is currently attending Bellwall and managed to become the overall commander and commander of her tank, a Tiger I. Hitomi Yuzumoto * Hitomi Yuzumoto (柚本 瞳 Yuzumoto Hitomi). **Miho’s classmate in elementary school, who’s a bit clumsy and tends to transition from one hobby to another very quickly, causing her friends to wonder if Sensha-Dou is merely a phase. She was the loader of the group’s tank. She is currently attending Bellwall, being the only one to care about their Sensha-Dou team before Emi enrolled. She serves as the loader in the Tiger I. Neko Yamamori (The Shark) *One of the two delinquent leaders, the commander of the Jagdpanther. Formerly the unofficial captain (as her predecessor neglected to select her successor), until she appointed Emi Nakasuga to be their leader or "manager". Chiyufu Doi (The Bear) *One of the two delinquent leaders, the commander of the Youko Minami Youko is the energetic commander of the T-44. She's high spirited and doesn't really fit into the 'delinquent' theme of bellwall. She claims that the Chinese tanks are her favorite. Kanako and Tsurugiko Kashiwaba *Nicknamed the Baka-shiwaba Sisters by Emi. *A pair of twins that are impulsive, aggressive and overtly proud, despite physically having a small stature. They are very good at driving and are the President and Vice President of the Automotive Club. Are known to be quite wealthy, being able to buy some new tanks for Bellwall's Sensha-Dou club and a Type 10 JGSDF MBT, although the latter is not legible for official Sensha-Dou matches. Both of them operate a Panzer II. Nagisa Shiratori *Former West Kureouji Grona student that was initially sent to spy on Bellwall. After a change of heart, she became the gunner of the Tiger I. Kita *Radio Operator of the Tiger I. Takami *Driver of the Tiger I. Fond of wearing hoodies. She has a stoic personality, occasionaly showing expressions of shock. Bonple Girls High School Gilbert High School Jinko Yoshinaga Sheska * A recent transfer student from Germany. Previously attended school with Emi Nakasuga and was part of her Sensha-dou team as well. Believes Sensha-dou is all about teamwork, while Nakasuga used to exhibit selfish and individualistic tendencies. Held a grudge against her as a result. Maginot Girls High School Tatenashi Girls High School The main school in the spin-off manga Girls und Panzer: Ribbon Warrior, they don't own a Sensha-Dou team, but have a lot of tradition with kyudo and yabusame. They unofficially practice Tankathlon, an alternative form of Sensha-Dou. 'Shizuka Tsuruki' :Main Article: Shizuka Tsuruki :*She is the commander and gunner of Tatenashi's single tank, a Type 97 Te-Ke. She has a samurai heritage and is a skilled practitioner of Japanese martial arts of kyudo and yabusame, she adapted these skills for Tankathlon, being a skilled and uncommon tanker. 'Rin Matsukaze' :Main Article: Rin Matsukaze :*Rin is a regular student in Tatenashi and the driver of the Tatenashi's single tank, a Type 97 Te-ke. She developed an interest in Sensha-Dou after seeing Ooarai's glory, but ended in despair after she discovered her school didn't have a Sensha-Dou club. Shizuka then mentioned she had a tank on her family inventory and offered a chance to practice, when they decided to part-take into Sensha-Dou. 'Haruka Endou' * Haruka is a regular student in Tatenashi, being Shizuka and Rin's classmate, but being closer to Rin. After they decided to practice Tankathlon, Haruka acts as a manager, keeping the team up-to-date and informing date, time, place and adversary of a scheduled match, for example. West Kureouji Grona Academy Kilimanjaro * *:Churchill (Black Prince) Kikuyo Idegami * Kikuyo Idegami is a servant of the Nishizumi family, who was recommended to the JSF by Shiho Nishizumi. She currently serves as a scout to the Federation, seeking out participants for the International Championships. She recently recruited Emi Nakasuga to the team, encouraging her to begin her citizenship naturalization process. Others 'Jungorou Akiyama' *Jungorou Akiyama (秋山 淳五郎 Akiyama Jungorou), *Voiced by Yoshihisa Kawahara (Japanese) Christopher Ayres (Japanese). *Yukari’s Dad. He is a local barber in the Ooarai High School ship and offers to cut the girls’ hair for free due to an overly excitement when seeing that Yukari has friends. 'Chihiro Yusa' * Chihiro Yusa (遊佐 千紘 Yusa Chihiro). *Miho’s classmate in elementary school and Hitomi’s childhood friend, who is talented at sports. She indicates that her mother, like Miho’s, is very strict and impossible to oppose. She is the gunner of the group’s tank. Kikuyo *She is the caretaker of the Nishizumi family house, her main duties are cleaning and washing, cooking and receive arriving residents and guests at the door. She also provided tips and advice regarding some life issues and served as Sensha-Dou match referee for the girls during their elementary school period, probably due to their friendship. She has become a member of the JSF, being recommended by Shiho. Whether or not she left the Nishizumi Family is unknown. Category:Characters